1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of watercrafts and more particularly to jet-powered personal watercraft (PWC). Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to jet-powered personal watercraft constructed of a modular design. The present invention is particularly applicable to a personal watercraft of the type that allows the user or operator to easily assemble and disassemble the watercraft into multiple parts for ease of transportation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, it was known in the prior art to provide a jet-powered personal watercraft of the type generally here under consideration. A conventional personal watercraft is typically understood as a watercraft constructed to support an operator and possibly as many as two passengers on water. Typically, such personal watercraft is transported via a trailer that is towed by a vehicle to a water environment such as a lake, river, or ocean. For example, an individual who does not own property with water access must provide his own transportation for a personal watercraft to the water. The added expense of owning a trailer and an automobile capable of hauling a traditional personal watercraft prevents many people from enjoying the sport of personal watercraft operation. Further, the operator of the personal watercraft may also live in an urban area where there are limited facilities for launching the personal watercraft with the use of a trailer and there also may be limited space for storing a trailer and personal watercraft when not in use.
Another drawback of conventional personal watercraft is the relative weight thereof. A majority of such watercraft is constructed of a single piece and is too heavy for a single person to lift or move. Additionally, most personal watercraft must be constructed of sufficient size to provide a buoyant force equal to the weight of the personal watercraft, as well as the weight of the operator and/or passengers. Accordingly, such conventional personal watercrafts are relatively large and bulky. The size of such devices complicates non-operating transportation and storage of the watercraft.
Another drawback of known personal watercraft systems is the relatively monolithic construction of such devices. Such devices commonly include a plurality of components, including an engine disposed within a one-piece waterproof hull. Frequently removing components from within the hull is a time-consuming and laborious process. Furthermore, servicing of the components of the personal watercraft requires either removal of the component directly therefrom or transportation of the entirety of the personal watercraft to a service destination. Such transportation is commonly facilitated via a trailer, which is configured to directly support the personal watercraft. That is, such watercraft is substantially non-shippable aside from commercial shipping services. The relatively unitary construction of such assemblies prevents convenient and economical transportation of the personal watercraft for servicing and the like. Such devices are commonly locally serviced due, in part, to the inconvenient transportation of the device or components thereof.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a personal watercraft constructed of a modular design wherein the respective modules are conveniently separable and easily transportable. To facilitate assembly and disassembly by an operator, it is also desirable that each module attaches and detaches in a tool-less manner. Further desirable is to provide a watercraft power system that is removable, compact, and lightweight to allow separate transport of the watercraft and power system. Lastly, manufacturing methods that lower production costs are also desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,804 discloses a personal watercraft. One disadvantage to such designs is that consumable fluids and engine operation systems such as fuel, oil, a battery, etc. are contained in a generally singular engine compartment defined by the unitary hull which adds undue weight when an operator wishes to transport the watercraft. As these materials are all hazardous, it is therefore desirable to place the fluids and battery in separate, detachable compartments allowing the user to transport the disassembled watercraft with greater ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,347 discloses another personal watercraft having a hull that is constructed of a monolithic design. Transportation of the watercraft necessitates a trailer and a vehicle capable of pulling the load of the watercraft and trailer. Furthermore, should any part of the watercraft necessitate service or repair, the entire watercraft must commonly be transported to a repair or service facility with a trailer, as the watercraft is too large to cost-effectively ship with conventional residential shipping methods and/or companies. It is therefore desirable to provide a personal watercraft that can be conveniently at least partly disassembled into individual components to facilitate shipment of only desired or damaged portions of the watercraft for servicing of the same.